Decievers
by CCBN
Summary: Will Niles persuade Miss Babcock to sell the stocks? Altered version of 'Stock Tip'
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is my first fan fiction and I hope its not too bad.

I'v got motivated from reading all your amazing stories :)

I do not own The Nanny.

(sorry for my not perfect english)

PART 1 _

It was sunny day in New York, shadow falling from the skyscrapers on the crowded pavements of Wall street.

Fran and Brighton decided to use the day for some downtown shopping. After few hours, Brighton came out looking like a different boy. No more fancy attires resembling to his fathers. He was a repper now. He was ''cool''!

Fran abosultely approved his choice of cloathing; she knew it was just a phase, but was not sure how Maxwell will react.

As they were walking down the street, they spotted a hot dog vendor and decidet to order two.

After short wait ( which Fran decided to use to describe Brighton how to properly wear a cap ), they were ready to make an order.

Hot dog vendor swiftly turned around asking : ''May I help yoo... (noticed Fran) ..oou? Oh, boy.. ''

Fran was unpleasently surprised seeing Glen: '' Oh, my Goood?! You're hot dog vendor? ''

Glen quietly nodded.

''Why did you lie to me?'', Fran asked.

Glen imediatelly replied : '' Oh, come on Fran, would you date me if you knew that I am a hot dog vendor? ''

She was feeling foolish. Said to him angrily : '' I would! '' and left, deciding that she will have to confront him later, without B.

They took a bus home.

While on the way, Fran thought how she has been played.

'' He should have told me!, well.. at least I'm not so picky... and Mr. Sheffield was right again, I shouldn't even consider picking up a total stranger from the grocery store. Although, this one was really handsome.. ''

She shuddered on the thought of Mr. sheffield : '' Oh, no! Mr. Shefielld is probably buying a stock from that deciever (I introduced him to) at this very moment. Oh, I am so fercocket! I have to stop him! ''

But, at the time they got home, she was already late. Maxwell already left to meet Glen at Manhattans Men Club.

''This is the worst trouble I have ever been in... ever since the time I cornrowed my fathers tupe'', she told Niles.

He chuckeld, he was sorry to hear about the trouble she's into, but anecdotes about her family always made him laugh.

''...thank god he knew all the lyrics of the Sunshine of my Life''

Niles proposed: '' Well you can always get Mr. Sheffields bussines manager to sell the stocks.''

''Oh, Niles you are genius'', Fran said with a trace of hope ''...who's his bussines manager?''

At that very moment, CC popped in, furiously talking on the phone:

''No, no! I don't think you know who you're talking to! I've got lawyers, I've got money.. and, I know where you live! You wil rue the day you crossed CC Babcock! Bye mommy, kiss kiss..''

Fran and Niles exchanged glances, they both knew this is not going to be easy.

''Oh, Niles, will you ask her for me?'' , she begged.

Niles was always ready to help a friend in trouble, but this was to much. There was nothing he could do about it, he thought.

''Oho, she detests me more than you!''

Fran sat, feeling defeated. Bubeling about how she's gonna get fired, live with her parents again, alone, sad... Slowly, but surely applying 'jewish guilt' on Niles.

Niles was sorry to hear all that, but there is no way he could ever confront CC Babcock, the woman without soul, the devil herself, the woman he loves to hate.

The more he though of her, the more he wanted to see her, banter her, defeat her... his hearth started to pump faster.

The truth was, he was madly in love with her. He couldn't stand her longing for Mr. Sheffield... he was affraid that she might slip him away one day.

His thoughts wandered.

Frans desperate sob, brought him back to reality and sudden wave of courage overflow him.

'' Alright, Miss Fine, I will help you! ..I am going to persuade her te sell the stocks! ''

'' Thank you, Niles.. I owe you big time! '', Fran was releaved.

Soon enough, Niles regreted the decision he made.

He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to make her sell the stock and he was sure that she would rather see nanny Fine screwed then to help her get half of million dollars back.

She was a wealthy woman, money ment nothing to her and nanny Fine was nothing but a distraction on her way to Maxwell. ''There was no way she is going to help her'', Niles sighed.

He stood for some time in front of the office, gathering bravery.

Finally, he entered.

... part 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

_I apologise for the delay. Part 3 coming soon :)_

There she was, reading some contracts and not even lifting her head to see who came in.

She was obviously still upset from that phone call she had earlier with her mother.

'' Miss Babcock, I've brought you some tea. ''

Without lifting her head, she pointed on a free spot of the desk and said him to put it there.

Niles did as she wished. He stepped away from the desk and stood right next to the green couch. He wasn't leaving.

CC didn't care; she was way too busy to pay any attention to him. She always did Maxwell's job, when he had some excuse. Now, he is wasting his money on some stock, instead of buying beautiful vacation house she wanted.

Niles was standing there, looking at the still figure of Miss Babcock.

'' She is beautiful. '', he thought. Her blonde hair, her milky skin, her blue eyes he wanted to drown himself in, her red lips he wanted to kiss so much.. He couldn't help himself but to stare at the perfection called CC Babcock.

After a while, she lifted her head, noticed the butler staring at her and obviously annoyed asked: '' What do you want? ''

Niles trembled: '' I came here.., I was going to..., uhm, ..I want to.. I.. I...''

His face was read, she caught him unready.

She stood up, and went in front of him, using the moment to make fun of him: ''What, they didn't teach you how to speak in the ''Butler school''?''

Niles immediately replied: '' I was just speechless seeing a cow reading theater documents. You know, it is a rare spectacle. ''

She shot him with cold glance. '' Niles, unless you have something important to say, please leave, I have better things to do''

'' Well actually...'' , Niles took a deep breath and continued ''…I wanted to ask you a big favor. ''

He caught CC's attention. She was wondering, what could he possibly want form her.

Niles cautiously moved one step away from her; '' You know Glen? The stock broker? ''

CC rolled her eyes and nodded : '' Yes, the bootlicker, who cost me the beautiful vacation house. ''

'' Well… '' , Niles swallowed ''… Miss Fine saw him today on Wall St. '' (he paused shortly) '' …selling hot dogs. ''

CC was confused; ''I don't understand… what's your point? ''

''Our stock broker is actually a hot dog vendor working on Wall St. '' Niles replied swiftly.

Babcock slightly opened her mouth in shock. She didn't see that coming.

Before she managed to say anything he told her: '' Miss Fine was afraid to ask you for a favor so she sent me. Will you be so kind and sell business bonds to help her get out of this trouble? Please, Miss Babcock! ''

CC turned around, looked for a moment through glass door and sat back behind the desk. She grabbed the contract and started reading it from the place where she stopped before. She showed neither emotion nor reaction. That was enough for Niles to realize that she won't be of any help.

''Oh, come on! '', he addressed her, ''Please help her, she will be very thankful. Remember how many good things she did for you. Just remember, she is the one who brought you closer to your father. ''

CC seemed not to be listening. She took a sip of tea, fully concentrated on her job.

Niles persisted, '' You know, I refuse to leave until you promise me to help her! '' , he said mildly annoyed.

'' Suit yourself. '' CC said indifferently without lifting her head from papers.

He was obviously angry now. '' Why does she always act like that? What can I do to make her help nanny Fine by selling bonds? I knew this was a bad idea; she is a hard nut… '' . However, he decided to win this battle and he won't give up easily. Lost in his thought, he unknowingly started to walk left and right in expectation of Miss Babcock's reaction.

But, she did not show any.

Time passed. Nervousness grew. Niles decided not to waste any of his precious time anymore. He furiously clenched his fists and angrily shouted: '' Why do you always have to act like some cold hearted bitch? ''

His face went red. He soon realized and regretted what he had said. However, that seemed to catch CC's attention.

She stood up, went straight in front of Niles and looked with her ice cold eyes directly into his. She looked absolutely mad. Niles feared that he was too harsh, that he might have insulted her. That was nothing like their usual banter, he did not enjoy it and neither did she.

''And why would I do that? Why would I help her? Why Niles, enlighten me? … Nanny Fine is able to do something idiotic every now and then and always gets through it without learning a lesson. Losing half of million dollars on imaginary stock could finally trigger Maxwell's anger and finally, hopefully, he will be able to see actual state of affairs. '' , CC said nervously.

Niles knew that CC was right. Nanny Fine could get out of almost everything just by using her charm on Mr. Sheffield. But this situation, she got herself into, will not be so easy to forget. She might and probably will get fired if they don't succeed to find the way to fix the damage (in this case half of million dollars). Fran was his friend and he could not simply let her on her own. He had to help her. On the other side, Miss Babcock found her just a distraction, just a barrier on her way to Maxwell. Seeing her go would make her happy and even more devoted to win her business partners heart.

Niles knew that and he hated it. He couldn't stand to see her running for a man who doesn't even notice her. He did not understand what she sees in Mr. Sheffield. He was jealous.

''Miss Babcock, you are selfish. I know that you won't help her just because you believe that getting rid of her will help you get closer to Mr. Sheffield and you are mistaking. With or without Miss Fine you have no chance. He doesn't like you! You are just his business partner, woman! He shows no interest in you...'', Niles said, irritated by his own thoughts.

CC trembled because of his harsh statement. She hated to hear that. These words hurt her, regardless of her strong appearance. She was aware that his statements were partly true. Maxwell never showed any romantic interest in her, no matter how hard she tried to get closer to him.

She always believed that Maxwell was a perfect man for her, successful, handsome and rich. However, with years passing by, she wasn't sure anymore. Is this what she really wants? Will she spend the rest of her life waiting for him to realize that she is the right woman for him? What if, despite all her efforts, he chooses nanny Fine over her?

She didn't know what to do and she most certainly did not need a nosy butler to interfere in her love life.

She knew that Niles was a big yenta, but she never understood why he shows so much interest in her relationship with Maxwell.

CC asked him: ''Why do you even care? One day, Maxwell will realize what he's missing.'' She said that with such uncertainty which was impossible to hide. ''Anyway.. Why don't you mind your own business like any other normal butler?'', she hissed.

Niles started talking: '' Well Miss Babcock I care… I care because he isn't the right man for you.''

''And who is the right one for me then?'', CC was irritated.

Niles sighed: ''When will you stop being so blind. ''

He blushed: ''Miss Babcock… CC... I …''

He wanted to tell her how he feels. He wanted to admit and get rid of a burden, but he was afraid of rejection. He didn't know what to expect, he didn't know how she will react. He could feel that she is not in the right mood; so eventually, driven by fear, he gave up:

'' …I came here to ask you about you selling bonds and still I didn't hear a positive answer.'' He subtly lowered his head to hide his blushing face. He knew that changing topic back to Glen's stocks was the right thing to do.

CC stopped him from saying another word: ''And neither you will! I won't help you. I have enough business to deal with around here and I will not bother with nanny Fines problems. Now, leave!''

''But Miss Babcock, we really need you to do this. Help her. Please.'', Niles requested.

CC hissed: '' I said leave! ''

Niles turned around and went away without saying a word. He was defeated, not only by not managing to persuade her to sell the bonds, but also by his own feelings. He wanted to tell her badly that he loves her, but this just wasn't the right moment (or was it?).

He stopped in the middle of corridor and asked himself ''Oh, what am I doing?''. He was not a kind of man ready just to give up; he was persistent and ready to face the problem. He did not accept failure. Therefore, he turned around, took a few deep breaths and decisively rushed back into office...


End file.
